PCOO to use 2020 budget for 'more programs, projects'
By Ruth Abbey Gita-Carlos November 20, 2019, 9:46 pm Communications Secretary Martin Andanar MANILA -- Presidential Communications Operations Office (PCOO) Secretary Martin Andanar on Wednesday vowed to use the proposed 2020 budget of his office in implementing more programs and projects aimed at improving its services. Andanar made this promise following the Senate's swift approval of the PCOO's proposed PHP1.698-billion budget for 2020, which is 12 percent higher than this year's PHP1.4 billion. He thanked the senators for the immediate approval of the PCOO's proposed budget spending next year. “''Ito po ay gagamitin para mapaigting at lalo pa nating mapaganda ang serbisyo ng'' Presidential Communications Operations Office (The proposed budget will be used to further improve the services of the Presidential Communications Operations Office),” the PCOO chief said in an interview. “''Tuloy-tuloy lang ang ating ginagawang innovations sa PCOO so that mas lalong gumanda ang'' information dissemination ng (The PCOO will continue pursuing innovations to further improve the dissemination information of the) executive branch of government to the public, not only in Metro Manila but also to the province and to the rest of the world,” he added. The Senate on Wednesday immediately approved the proposed PHP1.698-billion budget of the PCOO and its attached agencies. Around PHP764 million of the PHP1.698-billion budget of the Communications office will be used for personnel services, while the PHP719 million will be allocated for maintenance and other operating expenses and the remaining PHP213 million will be tapped for capital outlay. 'Groundbreaking' projects in 2020 Andanar said the PCOO and its attached agencies will be launching "groundbreaking" projects next year. He said among the projects that will begin in 2020 is the construction of the "first-ever" Government Strategic Communications Academy in Manolo Fortich, Bukidnon. The facility is targeted to be completed in the first quarter of 2021. Andanar said national and local information officers would benefit from the establishment of the communications academy. "For the first time in the history of Philippine governance ay mayroon pong sariling academy ang ating mga communicators sa buong Pilipinas (our communicators in the Philippines will have their own academy),” he said. Andanar noted that streamlining of government messages is also underway, as part of the PCOO"s effort to provide a "strategic communications template." He said he is now coordinating with PCOO Undersecretary Raquel Tobias for the crafting of the communications template. The PCOO chief said the creation of the office of the Global Media Affairs is one of the institutional initiatives made by his office to reach out to the international community. Media hub in Visayas eyed Andanar also renewed the PCOO's plan to establish another media hub in Visayas, once the same facility in Davao City is completed. The PCOO chief shared that the Mindanao Media Hub in Davao City is expected to be launched by first or second quarter of 2020. The Mindanao Media Hub will house regional counterparts of the state-run People’s Television; Radyo Pilipinas' News and Information Bureau; Philippine News Agency; the Philippine Information Agency; National Printing Office; APO Production Unit; and other attached agencies in Davao City. Andanar also ensured that the PCOO, through its attached agency Philippine Broadcasting Service, would continue improving the services of state-owned radio stations nationwide. PTV leadership People's Television Network (PTV-4) and its partnership, SMAC Television Production, develops a content and programming strategy that will allow PTV-4 to handle entertainment produced by the network and SMAC apart from news and public affairs, educational, cultural, sports and other content produced by PTV which will enhance and enrich the program grid of PTV 4 to revamp the network’s programming block since July 2019. Currently, PTV, which has slowly gained a strong audience share nationwide since its inception in 2016, ranks fourth in viewership, aside from IBC-13, which remains in number 1 in Kantar Media and number 3 in both ABS-CBN Nielsen and AGB Nielsen. “I am very proud of PTV 4. PTV has been ranked number 3 in the ratings game. There is also steady increase in all-day viewership and its primetime belt is consistently at double-digit share levels. I am very fortunate and thankful for being given the opportunity to be a part of this,” Andanar was quoted as saying. IBC privatization fast-tracked Meanwhile, Andanar received assurance that the process of privatizing the third media giant Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC)-13, the third media and entertainment company is being rushed. IBC-13 president and CEO Katherine de Castro said her office is still awaiting the opinion of the Procurement Board and assured Andanar that they are exhausting all efforts to facilitate the privatization and revitalization of the station and continue improving the viewership, in favor of the welfare of its employees. “We cannot announce the Terms of Reference yet because kailangan pa naming yung nag-iisang opinion from the procurement board (we need to first get the opinion from the procurement board),” de Castro said. The network noted the ratings from Kantar Media, ABS-CBN Nielsen and AGB Nielsen when it claimed in advertisements that it had placed third in the nationwide TV network race, behind ABS-CBN and GMA 7. “Rest assured that the PCOO, under Secretary Martin Andanar, we are doing everything we can para ma fast-track ang privatization ng IBC (to fast-track the privatization of IBC),” she added. (PNA) 'RPN turns 60: We've Got the Hits of 2020' RPN: 60 Years of Philippine Broadcasting (June 1960 - June 2020) :Five decades, celebrating 60 years of exceptional broadcasting. :MILESTONES IN PHILIPPINE TV AND RADIO HISTORY :In 1969, it became the first station in the Philippines to telecast in full color by using 'Accucolor' technology from Toshiba and the first to use an Outside Broadcast Color Van or OB Van. :In 1980. it also became the first TV network to air shows via Domestic Satellite Nationwide. :First all-color television experience: :Thrilla in Manila :The Olympics :Apollo Missions :Award-winning Filipino mini-series: :Bisperas ng Kasaysayan :Cebu :Davao :Classic telenovelas:'' :''Marimar :Luz Clarita :Maria la del Barrio :Outstanding foreign series: :MacGyver :The X-Files :Ally McBeal :Felicity :NYPD Blue :The Practice :Unforgettable Filipino shows: :John en Marsha :Superstar :Champoy :Buddy en Sol :Celebrating 60 glorious years of Philippine broadcasting. DRAMA :Anna Fuerte :Wattpad Presents :La Vecina :Where Stars Land COMEDY :That's My Hazel :Gag Kulit :Happy Chie ENTERTAINMENT NEWS :E-Extra VARIETY :Student Canteen :Penpen de Sarapen :Fanparty :Donnalyn MUSIC :One Sound GAME AND REALITY :Kabarkada Break the Bank :Kwarta o Kahon :Boses Tinig Pinoy CHILDREN :Barney & Friends :Batibot :Pin Pin :Sesame Street YOTUH-ORIENTED :Youth Kada NEWS :Mikee in the Morning :Radyo Ronda Balita sa Tanghali :Radyo Ronda Balita sa Hapon :Ronda 9 :Newswatch :PNA Newsroom :Newswatch Junior Edition :Newswatch Weekend PUBLIC AFFAIRS :Tutok Tulfo Reload :Lingkod Bayan :Du30 on Duty :Uswag Pinas :Politics as Usual :On the Record :Tell the People :Health Talk Med Talk :SME Go :Tutok Erwin Tulfo: Weekend Edition SPORTS :MBA INFORMATIVE :ASEAN Spotlight TV :Daza's Kitchen :Salaam TV :Wholesome Meals, Better Life CARTOONS :Ben 10 :Noddy, Toyland Detective :The Amazing World of Gumball :The Powerpuff Girls ANIMES :Dragon Ball Super :Pokémon: Sun & Moon: Ultra Adventures :Kirarin Revolution FOREIGN SHOWS :Riverdale :Arrow :Roswell, New Mexico :Survivor: Island of the Idols :MacGyver MOVIES AND SPECIALS :Kabarkada Box Office :Saturday Night Blockbusters :Movie in the Making :Sunday's Big Event